Bullshit & Dady Blues
by ladyfr
Summary: on m'a demandé avec gentillesse et politesse d'éviter les spoilers dans mon résumé...évitez donc de lire mon histoire si vous n'avez vu aucun épisode de la saison 5...sinon je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur cette histoire qui se situe entre le 5≤ 6


* * *

Comme beaucoup ,j'attends l'épisode de cette nuit et je tente de tromper mon impatience comme je peux.

j'ai imaginé cette histoire qui se déroule quelques mauvais nuits après la découverte du projet d'adoption de Lisa durant cette désormais fameuse scène dans le magasin de fournitures pour bébés...qu'y a t il derrière cette bouche ouverte et ce regard presque désespéré ?  
Seuls les scénaristes et Hugh le savent.  
Moi j'envoie Greg chez le psy (une jolie tout de même puisqu'il s'agit de Cate Milton,de Frozen) espérant y glaner quelques réponses...

en fonction des éléments cités spoilers de la saison 4 (frozen) et l'épisode 5 de la saison 5

Bullshit & Dady Blues

- « Dr House! Je vous rappelle que je vous ai accordé quarante minutes de mon temps sur votre insistance …Nous en sommes à dix écoulées. Vous avez bu trois verres d'eau, mangé deux donuts et scruté le vide avec passion…Dites moi si vous comptez continuer sur ce régime, j'irai chercher un oreiller et ma couverture

House:- « Vous aimeriez que je vous serve de « doudou » , Dr Milton?

Cate Milton- « Ah … Il s'agit donc d'enfance, de bébé…

H: « Vous faites dans la psychologie de gare à présent?

C M : « Vous avez commencé à lire Dolto, Winnicott?…Intéressant, vous me semblez motivé.

H: « Bullshit Cate/

C M : « Dr Milton, s'il vous plait . Nous sommes dans le cadre d'un travail thérapeutique même en plein milieu de la nuit. Je ne devrais pas avoir à vous le rappeler Dr House.

H: «Je suis le dernier à suivre les règles, vous devriez le savoir , Dr Milton.

Pourquoi parlez vous d'enfance?

CM: « à votre avis…

H: « Oh, je sais…vous avez vu Wilson, il vous a parlé de mon père.

CM : « Il m'arrive de rencontrer James dans un cadre amical depuis mon retour. Nous évitons de parler de vous -sans trop de mal d'ailleurs.

Si vous ne me faites pas confiance sur un plan professionnel Dr House, je peux vous recommander auprès d'un confrère pour la poursuite de votre cure…

****

H: « J'ai perdu mon père mais retrouvé Wilson.

Ma vie commençait à reprendre un certain sens…et puis tout a de nouveau basculé…tout change, tout le monde avance…Si ça rend heureux le monde…je le suis… »

CM: « Ce n'est pas un petit peu vaste le monde, même pour vous? Qui est votre monde Dr House ? Que ressentez vous quand vous vous dites heureux?

H: « Ouah, Dr Milton, nous n'avons plus que trente minutes, autant ne pas les perdre sur des concepts oiseux.

CM: « C'est votre temps - votre argent - pas le mien.

H: « Mon monde tourne autour de ma canne, la Viccodine, le département Diagnostic du Princeton…son oncologue…la Doyenne.

CM : « Quel être humain mettriez vous en premier sur votre liste émotionnelle?

H: « Bullshit, Cat…Dr Milton.

Je n'ai pas d'affect.

Je suis une machine à guérir qui carbure au whisky , au raisonnement matérialiste, à l'énigme et à la drogue.

CM : « C'est la drogue qui nourrit votre sens artistique? Votre musique intérieure?

H: « Vous n'êtes pas censée connaître cet aspect de ma vie Dr Milton.

CM: « Nous dirons que c'est un élément que j'ai recueilli lors d'une relation Docteur à Patient. Les rôles sont juste inversés aujourd'hui.

Vous parliez de changement…

H: « Imaginez un magasin aux couleurs rose bonbon, empli de peluches affligeantes et de berceaux rococo.

Moi au milieu.

Vieux…vide ..pathétique.

Eux en face. Un presque jeune couple comme tant d'autres, bardé de sourires niaiseux déjà ridiculement fiers d'une progéniture improbable.

CM : « Vous pourriez m'en dire un plus sur « eux »?

H: « Cuddy/Wilson…Ils adoptent.

CM: « Le Dr Wilson entame une vie de couple avec le Dr Cuddy?

H: « Vous avez eu peur pour vos soirées au musée, hein, Dr Milton?

Non, bien sur que non .

C'est juste le Dr Cuddy qui change à nouveaux de voie…Une vraie girouette; on devrait lui retirer son poste de doyenne pour inconstance congénitale…de toutes façons, bientôt elle arrivera en retard aux réunions du Conseil d'administration, l'oeil hagard, le cheveu filasse et des taches de lait caillé sur son ex décolleté de prostituée Afghane….

CM: « C'est-ce qui vous inquiète Dr House? Que le Dr Cuddy devienne trop indisponible pour assurer sa fonction de Doyenne ? Vous y perdriez beaucoup?

Ou craignez vous de voir se transformer en matrone votre fantasme sexuel préféré?

H: « Vous me devez dix minutes de mon temps supplémentaires pour digressions inadéquates.

Je reprends.

Après le défilé de prétendants cueillis sur « sauvez moi de la solitude .com », après m'avoir utilisé pour ses FIV et nous avoir fait souffrir de son état émotionnel acariâtre post- fausse couche à répétition, Cuddy vient de relancer la machine à produire des bébés et a acheté un ventre porteur.

CM: « Vous connaissez la différence entre l'adoption et les mères porteuses, j'en suis certaine Dr House.

H : « Elles procèdent de la même hypocrisie et produisent un même résultat: un gamin qui s'interroge sur ses véritables origines , détestera ses parents adoptifs et ne pourra jamais surmonter l'abandon.

Cuddy va déguster…Wilson est d'une naïveté confondante.

Je suis beaucoup trop égoïste pour la soutenir dans cette folie.

CM: « En quoi cela vous touche -t- il émotionnellement?

H: « Vous vous acharnez à chercher le cœur derrière la carapace de l'ivrogne?

CM: « Qu'en pensez vous?

H: « Vous nous faites perdre mon temps. Vous êtes une incapable finalement.

Silence.

H: « Vous ne me proposez pas l'adresse d'un confrère?

CM : « C'est-ce que vous souhaitez?

H: « Il n'y a pas de cœur.

Je n'ai vu ni Cuddy ni Wilson dans cette boîte à fanfreluches.

Je suis même incapable de vous répéter ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

CM : « Ne pas avoir pu vous réjouir pour votre amie vous tourmente?

H : « Qu'en pensez vous?

CM : « J'attends toujours que vous me parliez Dr House.

De vous.

H (debout, le dos tourné, le regard fixé sur le jardin ):

« Je n'arrive pas à chasser cette image …Trois nuits trois jours sans dessouler, dès que je ferme les yeux , elle revient, m'obsède , me coupe le souffle.

Cuddy m'annonce son adoption et …le …le visage de ma mère se superpose au sien.

J'ai soudain devant moi Blythe et John House, jeunes, heureux, confiants…La nausée…

(silence)

Je…je n'avais jamais envisagé la stérilité de ma mère. J'ai compris à douze ans que mon père ne pouvait être cet homme rigide et insensible mais ma mère….Non.

Je sais que c'est totalement irrationnel et que sans doute l'abus de Viccodine provoque de nouvelles hallucinations mais je n'arrive pas à effacer ce doute et cela me rend fou.

CM: « Quel âge avez-vous Dr House?

H: « Presque cinquante

CM : « Avez-vous encore besoin de vos parents pour construire votre identité?

H: « Pas au point de perdre la boule non.

CM : « Quel conflit cherchez vous à fuir derrière cette recherche de vos origines? Quel est le lien avec Cuddy, sa maternité, cet enfant?

H: « Avez vous déjà bien regardé Lisa Cuddy? Non, bien sur vous êtes une femme.

Cuddy est une sirène désirable dont la gorge palpite et les fesses se moulent voluptueusement dans de petits tailleurs roses.

Ma mère est une veuve de militaire.

La patrie , Dieu et son fils lui servent de garde robe.

CM: « Bullshit House…Vous vous égarez et vous le savez.

Regrettez vous que Cuddy ne vous ait pas choisi pour père de son enfant?

H: (soudain hors de lui) « Je refuse d'endosser le costume de mon père , vous entendez?

Je ne pourrai jamais être cet homme qui déteste un enfant parce qu'il n'en est pas le géniteur .

Je refuse d'être un père.

Et je renonce à Lisa Cuddy.

CM: « votre temps est écoulé Dr House. Nous allons en rester là.

H: « Mais Cuddy?

CM: « Bonne nuit Dr House.

28/10/2008

R & R pretty please....


End file.
